A Challenge For The Hosts
by Singstar4
Summary: Theresa Feluccio always had a difficult life. Between her mother dying in childbirth with her, and her father committing suicide when she was 7. So she always had to work for everything she received. When she got an invitation to Ouran Academy through an exchange program, her whole life was turned upside down. Please Read and Review my story!
1. Chapter 1

A.N- I do not own ouran or the characters from the anime. I only own my characters. Please read and review!

"Ok Theresa this is it." My Aunt Martha said as I got ready to get on my flight to tokyo.

"Can't you come with me?" I ask. "Where am I supposed to live?"

"I'm sure that there is a place that you are able to live at, maybe a hotel." Martha said "In the information packet I was given it said something like that. Don't worry, I promise, everything is going to be fine." She hugged me and handed me my passport. "Now go, before the gates close."

I hugged my aunt, my lifesaver, turned around, and with one last look, walked through the terminal. As I sat there on the plane, I thought of my parents.

My mother Rosa, died in childbirth, and my father killed himself when I was 7. That was when Martha came into my life. I was on the streets, feverish and confused when I met her. She isn't actually my aunt though.

-Flashback 9 years ago the day of my father's suicide.-

I wandered the streets, looking for someone, anyone who could help me. Why am I so hot in the middle of winter! All I had grabbed was gloves, a hat, put on a pair of black boots, and all of my christmas money ($20). I shivered as I continued to walk wanting desperately to find somewhere warm to rest.

"Are you alright, little girl?" I turned around and standing there was a man holding a large wool blanket. He walked up to me and placed it around my shoulders. "where are your parents and your coat?" I stared into his eyes, and burst into tears. He hugged me to him and rocked me back and forth as I sobbed. "Shh everything is going to be alright now. What's your name, Sweetheart?"

I looked up at him with my tear filled eyes and stuttered out "Theresa Feluccio." His eyes widened.

"I thought that you looked familiar. You look just like your mother, Rosa." He replied happily. "I was her best friend when we were kids. My name is Bernard Hughwood" He pushed a strand of hair out of my face and felt my forehead. "your feverish! come with me, i'll take you to someone who can take care of you."

We walked the whole way there with him telling me of my mother. I was really happy to hear about her especially since I never met her. We finally got to the front of a smallish house and knocked on her door. The woman opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hello Bernard!" She said with a smile. She looked down at me. "who's this?"

"I'm Theresa Feluccio." I said shyly. She smiled and invited us in. Bernard told her of my fever and she made me tea and soup and medicine. Then I just stayed with her until I recived my invitation to Ouran Academy.

-flashback end-

I was awakened by the stewardess shaking my shoulder and helping me off the plane.

"Welcome to Japan Miss Feluccio."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N I don't own any of the characters from Ouran or any of the characters from the anime. I only own my characters.

I walked off the plane and stared at the gorgeous scenery ahead of me. "Whoa." I breathed. It was amazing the cherry blossoms were just blooming. After living in the crowded city of just buildings and cars, it was refreshing. I walked down the stairs to see a man standing there holding a sign that read **AMERICAN EXCHANGE STUDENT**. I walked toward him and smiled.

"Hi." I said smiling. "My name is The-"

"I know who you are, Miss Feluccio." He interrupted. "I am here to drive you to the school and your apartment that the school will be paying for. Please follow me." We both walked to the car and he took my bag and put it in the trunk. He reached for my door but I stopped him.

"Its okay." I offered. "I can get my door." He backed away and went to the drivers seat, looking disappointed. I shrugged and got into the car. Once I got in I noticed the uniform sitting next to me with white tights and black heels.

"Please put the uniform on when we get to your apartment." He said as we pulled up to the apartment complex. As soon as I got in I walked up to the front desk.

"Hi my name is-"

"I know who you are. Here's your key, your in room 15J." The man at the desk interrupted.

"Thank you." I mumbled annoyedly. What is with people interrupting me! I walked to the elevator, dreading using it. I may be a city-girl, but living on the streets all my life has lead me to want to stay on the ground. Not up in the air, It took all my willpower to get on the plane and not freak out about turbulence. The elevator beeped and opened, revealing a short boy with short brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. I smiled at him as he exited the elevator and I got in.

I finally got to my apartment and opened the door, There was a big, colorful rose basket with a big card on it that read **Welcome to Ouran** **Academy!** I walked over to the basket and opened the card. Inside was a letter that read,

Dear Miss Feluccio,

All of us here at Ouran are very happy that you have made it to Japan safely and hope to see you in school soon!

Sincerely,

The Ouran Host Club.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N- I do not own Ouran or the characters from the anime. I only own my characters. Please read and review!

I put down the letter and started to change into my uniform, figuring that I would unpack after school. Especially since I didn't want to keep the driver waiting for too long. I finished changing and stared at myself in the mirror in my uniform. Ugh. I thought disgustedly. This is going to be a long 4 years!

**HONK HONK!** I jumped at the loud unexpected noise. I better get going. I thought grabbing a few things and putting them into my book bag. I shoved a journal, a folder, and a bunch of pencils and pens. I put on my heels, grabbed my bag and left, hoping the driver wouldn't be too pissed off with me.

I got to the ground floor of the apartment building and ran to the parking lot and saw the car still sitting there. I ran up to it and thrusted the door open and got into the car. "Sorry I kept you waiting!" I blurted out loudly. He didn't say anything, he just smiled and drove me to the school.

We pulled up to the gorgeous building and I was in awe. "Welcome to Ouran Academy." The driver said grandly. He got out and walked over to my side and stood against the car. I continued to look out the window, amazed by the size and beauty when the driver knocked on my window. I jumped and opened my door.

"You scared me!" I exclaimed still catching my breath.

"Sorry but I was wondering when you were going to get out of the car, considering how you said you could 'get your own door'." He said back. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

"I just can't believe that I'm going to go to school here!" I said amazed. I turned to the driver. "thanks for driving me today Mr... I just realized I don't know your name."

"Takume, Takume Urani." He said smiling at me.

"Thank you for driving me Mr. Urani." I said handing him $20.

"What's this for?" He asked confused.

"For every minute of your time that I wasted today while I was in my apartment."

"thank you." He said appreciatively. I smiled and grabbed my bag from the back seat and started to head into the school not wanting to be late for the first day.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N- I do not own Ouran or the characters from the anime. I only own my characters. Please read and review!

I walked through the doors to see a small crowd in front of a grand staircase. I pushed my way through the crowd and saw a band at the top of the staircase. I heard someone whispering that they just started and she hoped they were good. So far they sounded pretty good, the drummer had a good beat, the guitarist was in tune, and I thought that they sounded good, until the singer stepped in... He walked up to the microphone and killed the song. Lets just say, he was off key, had a terrible singing voice, and kept forgetting the words!

_Every time that I look in the uh... mirror,_

_all these um... lines on my face gettin smearier-_

"STOP PLAYING YOUR AWFUL!" I heard someone scream from the crowd. The entire band stopped. All the sudden the singer threw down the mic.

"NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!" He yelled running off the stage leaving his entire band up there to suffer the consequences. But just as I thought everyone was going to start beating on them, they all just shrugged and went to class. I glanced at my schedule and realized that my class was upstairs. I headed up the stairs and I passed the piano player.

I stopped next to her and said "I thought you guys were great. The singer is kind of a prima dona though."

She smiled and said "I'm Neko. I appreciate that you liked the band."

"I'm Theresa." I said. "Isn't Neko Japanese for cat?"

"Yes it is." She said smiling. "Well you should probably head to your class.."

"Actually, I have no idea where it is."

"Let me show you." She took me on a tour through the school to the classrooms that I was taking classes in and then finally to my first class. "Well. See ya in gym." She said before heading towards her own class. I walked into my class, happy I had made at least one friend.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N- I do not own Ouran or the characters from the anime. I only own my characters.

"Alright girls thats it for today, go and hit the showers!" My gym teacher, Mrs Usugi said after a long day of gym. "When your done, you can change into your street clothes and head home." Immediately everyone filed out of the gym, eager to get out of their gym uniforms and get home. By the time I got to the locker room to get the soap and towel from the teacher, the line was all the way to the end of the hall.

I groaned as I walked to the end of the line, dreading having to wait really long. I just wanted to get back to my apartment and sleep for 3 years. Especially after sitting on a plane for 12 hours and then having to go to school, today wasn't turning out as I thought it would!

~Flashback to my first class 2 hours ago~

I pushed the door open and walked up to the teachers desk.

"Excuse me, I'm The-"

"I know who you are. She interrupted, making me roll my eyes. "I'm Mrs. Tacanio. Please, find an empty seat." I walked over and sat down next to a boy with orange hair and yellow eyes. I looked over and saw that he had a twin, both had orange hair and yellow eyes.

Throughout all of my classes, I was perfectly on track! I got stumped in some spots but I would just ask and the teachers would help me. But the schoolwork wasn't the problem, it was my fellow classmates.

I was walking to my next class when two girls kept bullying me.

"so when are you leaving?" one said surprising me

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh we forgot, your slow." The other chimed in. "She said When. are. you. leaving? You know, going back to america?"

"When I graduate from this school." I said matter-of-a-factly.

"aww she's so cute, thinki-"

"why don't you two Witches leave her alone!" we all turned to see who interrupted her.

"Kyoya.." The two girls breathed, amazed by this boy. I had to admit it, he was cool, for a guy with glasses and a checking book...

"Kyoya, it wasn't like that!" One of them pleaded, trying to make him a little less angry.

"Yeah, we were just joking around with her." the other reached her arm around my shoulders and gripped my shoulder so hard that I dropped my books. "Tell him, Theresa." she said through her teeth, an inch from my face.

"Get your hands off of her and leave before I call the principal." Kyoya said threateningly. Immediately both girls stepped back from me before running away. I picked my books up off the floor and started to walk away. "Your welcome!" He yelled after me. I turned and stared at him for a moment._ He is really handsome_. I thought, for a dreamy moment considering it, dating a guy I met in Japan_, Wait a minute, what am I doing? I came to study, I didn't come here for love._

"Thank you." I said walking away.

~Flashback End~


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N- I do not own Ouran or the characters from the anime. I only own my characters. I do not own the shower 'scene' in this chapter it's actually from glee. I am using the concept of it as a memorial to Cory Montieth. RIP Cory, I miss you:(**

When I finally got to the front of the line, there was no one in the locker room. Great. I thought, happily, Finally I have some time to myself. I stepped into the shower, and started showering.

Neko was pulling on her skinny jeans when she heard someone singing. She stopped and listened as a girl started singing 'Dream on by Aerosmith'. She walked over and listened as she got to the bridge.

_Sing with me, Sing for year_

_Sing for the laughter_

_Sing for the tears,_

_Sing with me if it's just for today,_

_Maybe tomorrow,_

_The Good lord will take you-_

"Sing it out, girl!" Neko shouted from behind the shower curtain.

"AHH!" I screamed. I thought I was completely alone! I pushed the curtain aside and saw Neko standing there, looking astonished. "What?" I asked confused.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Where did you learn how to sing like that?"

"Nowhere." I said back.

"Can you please join my band? She begged.

"No!"

"Please! you heard us today, our lead singer is awful!"

"No! I came here to study, not to perform in a band! Your a nice person, Neko but I worked really hard to get here and I don't want to see it go to waste."

"If you don't join my band, then I will tell everyone that you need the schools help to live here!"

"That doesn't matter. Go ahead, and tell everyone!"

She looked shocked for a second that I wouldn't take her offer. She suddenly looked sad and scared.

"are you okay?" I asked her, wanting to know what was going on.

"No. We are supposed to perform in 3 days, and if we don't have a lead singer than we can't perform! this was supposed to be our big break!" she said burying her face in her hands.

I felt bad for her. "Fine." I said sighing. "I'll join your band just for this performance."

She jumped up and started squealing "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Ok so we are practicing at my house, do you have a cell phone?!"

"um yeah why?" I responded, pulling it out. "Its not the best phone, but it works."

"great!" she exclaimed grabbing my phone and putting her number in it. "I'll text you the rehearsal schedule. Thank you so much!"She said hugging me tightly.

"No problem." I said back. She let go, squealed, and left, skipping out the door. I rolled my eyes and finished getting dressed. It could be fun. I thought, pulling on my belt. I've never been in a band before.

All the sudden my phone started ringing. I looked down at it **Text from TAKUME** flashed on the small screen. I opened up my phone and saw the text. It read **I'm out front, Hurry Up!**

**(takume**/_theresa)_

_How did you get my number?_

**I have my ways :)**

_O.O ok then. I'm on my way out. Wait, I thought you were just going to drive me from the airport?_

**change of plans. I am now your personal driver.**

_cool:) ok then. I've never had a driver before._

**just hurry up!**

_Fine!_

I put my phone away and rushed to the car, knowing not to keep him waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N- I do not own Ouran or the characters from the anime, I only own my characters. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I really appreciate the people who are still reading this story. sorry this is a reallllly short chapter.

I walked out in front of Ouran, ready to just go home and collapse into bed. I opened the door to the limo and got in, shutting it behind me.

"So how was your day?" Takume asked, turning around to look at me. In response, I collapsed onto the seat. He chuckled and said "I'll take that as a 'Great Takume! Ouran is so amazing!' He teased.

"Shut up, I had to sit on a plane for 13 hours and then I had to go to school for a day!" I complained tiredly. He started driving towards my apartment.

"If it makes you feel any better, my first day didn't go very well either." He said sheepishly.

"You went to Ouran!"

"Duh! How old do you think I am?!"

"29 at least..."

He laughed as he continued to drive. "As flattering as that is, I'm only 18!"

"Your only 18!" I shouted, surprised. It did make sense, when he was talking about ouran, he did make it sound like he was in school there yesterday.

"Shoot!" I shouted suddenly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I just realized I have no idea what I'm going to do for food!"

"do you want to go, to dinner with me?" he asked, kinda shyly.

"Like on a date?" I asked, confusedly.

"NO!" he shouted, rather suddenly. "I was just thinking, since I know this great restaurant, and I would hate for you to go starving if I could take you for dinner. How old are you?"

"16. Why?" I said, confused by the question.

"no reason, just wanted to know."


End file.
